Ray Tyler
Ray Tyler (レイタイラー, Rei Tairā; lit. "Ray Tile Maker") is a light hearted, strong and young mage and is one of the few remaining Mage's of the now destroyed "White Heart Guild" originally created by his great-grandfather far in the North-side of the world; very close to the pole. After losing his family and being betrayed by his friend, Ray left the extremes and traveled across the globe for an entire year until he finally decided to settle down in Fiore. Originally born to a slave woman named Aurora, Ray was conceived during Aurora's master's happy time with her and even after his threats, Aurora chose to give birth to the child and asked her friend to take care of his and raise him as his own but unknown to her, as she returned to the live of slavery, Ray was sold to a rich-couple who failed to have their own children and later the couple "officially adopted" the child. This would later on start a chain of events which led him to become a mage and join the White Heart Guild. After the destruction of White Heart Guild, Ray took up photography and became a professional photographer who would shoot models and actresses to earn his living. His job thus allowed him to easily travel the globe and after working for about seventeen months as a professional photographer, he quit his job to settle in a small rented apartment in Fiore and became a Mage once again by joining another guild. For a brief amount of time, he worked for a shadow organization as a covert operative who's main mission was to track a rogue/dark mage, Barthram Severne also known as "White Raven". It is here, he was given the code-name, Agent 10 (工作員十, Kōsakuin Jū) and worked as a spy for a few months before discovering that he was being used. He is also widely known for his usage of exactly seven forms of magic. Ray has currently joined a guild known as Purple Phoenix that serves as a replacement for the once great guild, Fairy Tail. Appearance Gallery Ray22.jpg falling to this realm.jpg ray blushing.jpg Ray.jpg Ray's life.jpg Ray mourning.jpg Ray t.jpg Ray swearing oath.png Ray appearance.png Personality History Several years before his birth a fortune teller an old lady (Claudia Amano) with the magical powers of precognition, fate perception and probability control had a vision where she saw the distant future (middle-aged) version of Ray Tyler standing over what appears to be a destroyed city with blood dripping from his hands and tears in his eyes. She assumed that this child would grow up to be a threat to the world and began searching for his parents. A few months later, she found a book of a deceased old and wise Sage describing that a child would be born twelve years after the time she was living in and bring about a great change in the world, so much so that he will change way the people think, forever. Couple of years later, she had the vision of the same child saving the world from an undisclosed disaster and was finally was convinced that he would indeed be a "child of prophecy". But, these visions completely stopped until the day, she met a slave woman named Aurora pregnant with a six months old baby boy. Even when in her womb, the old lady known as Claudia could sense a great amount of magical power being radiated by this child and that's when she knew that she will have to look out for this so called child of prophecy since her slave mother obviously won't be able to raise him properly and this actually was the real beginning of the path that Ray though he chose but it was all part of a grand plan of the universe itself; for his destiny had been created and certified by life itself several centuries before he was born. Birth and Early Days According to his unnamed "father", Ray was actually conceived by his slave mother Aurora when she was physically comforting him and despite his disapproval, she gave birth to the child. However, this was not the case. One night while working in her master's house, Aurora realized that they needed water and as she attempted to fetch water out of the well in the pitch black darkness of the night, she actually slipped and fell into the well. Soon after regaining consciousness, she realized no one was coming for her, so she continued walking until she finally found an underground pool and as she was thirsty, she drank the enchanted water's of the pool known as the Lazarus; which normally has the power to restore, vitalize and energize people and in rare conditions, give non-Mages the temporary ability to wield magic but the Lazarus had been corrupted over the years and as Aurora decided to bathe in it, as her body came in contact the waters, they caused a chemical reaction and after her bath, Aurora felt weird but she continued to walk towards the light source as she finally got out through the entrance of a cave and returned to the surface. Months later, she discovered that her little adventure has actually caused her to be impregnated. In a vision during herself, she saw a spirit who explained to her that the pool's magical powers had initiated a magic based parthenogenesis and as such, she was impregnated the moment she started bathing in the pool. The spirit explained to her that her child would bring peace to all lands and free other slaves like her in the future. Determined to now protect and raise this child, Aurora contacted her only friend Nicola and made a deal with her. However, after Ray's birth, Nicola did not keep her end of the deal instead she sold the child to an old lady who in turn sold Ray to Josiah and Anna Tyler. It was later revealed that, the old lady who sold Ray to Josiah and Anna was actually Claudia and she explained this was the only way for Ray to live. Years later, Claudia after becoming a spirit contacted Ray and told him his birth-name, D'anton. A few months after illegally possessing him, the Tyler's officially adopted him and named him Ray Tyler. As their only child, Ray was not only given the best of everything but also was treated with strict discipline and was taught high moral values and lessons. Unarguably, his mother was very protective of him, if not over-concerned for his well being. He grew up competing and his only goal was to win in every competition and stand out as the most brilliant participant in every field but most of all, his personal goal was to impress his father. Harsh Training Proving Himself Joining the Guild Path of a Leader Betrayed and Broken Death of Family Current Events Powers and Abilities Physical Conditioning *'Enhanced Strength': Ray originally possessed significantly impressive amount of raw strength even without any formal training. His remarkable strength has allowed him to lift and throw a 10 bars barbell (each disk weighing 50 lbs) a considerable distance. Being able to kick away two grown men, deadlift around eight hundred pounds of solid concrete, punch through a brick wall and throw a grown man through a solid concrete wall. As a teen, he demonstrated enough strength to match his father blow for blow, although his father was holding back a little. He is strong enough to crush stones, break through several wood panels, bend metal bars, destroy a watermill by flexing and lift extraordinarily heavy objects. He has even snapped through metal chains and handcuffs at ease. As of an young adult male, his strength has increased proportionally to the point where he can knock out people with above normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Anything stronger than that would cause their skulls to be fractured badly, hence he has to be very careful. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Ray's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. He can further enhance his strength using telekinesis. *'Enhanced Speed': Ray possesses the uncanny speed, agility and reflexes of a true S-rank Mage. He can naturally move at a speed that surpasses that of the finest Magic who has enhanced his speed with magic. This is particularly evident over short distances. He has frequently speed-blitzed many foes- including those with enhanced speed and reflexes, moving so fast that he leaves blurring after images. He has been described as moving with the speed of sound itself if not faster, moving faster than the eye can follow, and moved so fast that Barthram Severne (who has enhanced reflexes and senses) even with his advanced brain could not register him, and was unable react to a punch he was knew Ray was going to land. Over longer distances, his speed seems less pronounced, but he was still able to outrun most Mage's with enhanced speed. He can further enhance his speed by using magic or telekinesis. **'Hyper Reflexes': Ray's reflexes border on such astonishing levels that he can dodge almost any attack even at point blank ranges. He can further enhance his reflexes using telekinesis. **'Super Agility': Ray can easily perform the most complicated acrobatic moves as his body is extremely flexible, giving him agility, balance and bodily coordination that surpass ordinary humans and is on par if not superior to enhanced humans and demons. Ray is considered the best when it comes to balance, his sense of equilibrium combined with his acrobatic prowess makes him one of the most flexible fighter's in his generation. Although as per his own admission, he's nowhere as fast or agile as his adoptive mother. *'Tremendous Durability': Ray also has incredible durability to blunt trauma as his body is much tougher than that of a normal person. He can withstand such levels of damage that would severely injure or even kill normal mages. This durability extends to falling from great heights. He can resist most forms of magic based attacks and is specially resistant to impacts due to his denser flesh and bones along with his resistance to pain. His durability to blunt trauma also extends to explosive forces, and he has taken explosions with the force of a giant bomb and recovered nearly instantly. However, Ray's durability isn't nearly as formidable against penetrative forces. While his body does offer significantly higher resistance to sharp objects, they don't do him much good. Allowing, swords and other weaponry to still harm him. He can further enhance his durability by the use of telekinesis. *'Enhanced Stamina and Endurance': Due to his tremendous training and naturally battle oriented body, Ray does not tend to tire out quickly and can easily take part in a prolonged fight. His muscles produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his best, he was able to battle for five days and five nights as a part of the test he was required to give to prove himself as worthy in his previous guild. As a part of his endurance training, he was taught to resist sleep, thirst and hunger for several days allowing him to go straight without any rest or supplements for around twelve days. While he did not pass lung capacity training properly, he was able to hold his breath underwater for way over six minutes. While not trained to handle massive tissue loss or anything of that scale, he was taught to resist at least some level of pain but his training was never completed, which means that Ray either trained sometime later or he himself is highly tolerant to extreme pain. *'Peak-Dexterity': He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. This is also the reason that his friends used to call him "man-ape". Light Magic *'Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō)': Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. While Light Magic is not inheritablY good in a sense as seen by users of the magic with malefic intentions such as Crux Kouga, it does give off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. **'Photon Control (光子規制, Kōshi kisei)': This magic allows Severne to control increase, absorb and manipulate photons in his vicinity and is essentially the base for most of his light magic based techniques. ***'Ball of Light (ひかりのたま, Hikari no tama)': He can control both magical light and photons around him to create a magical floating concentrated ball of light that can both be used to navigate and can be hurled with extreme force towards an enemy. ****'Photon Jump (光子跳躍, Kōshi chōyaku)': By distributing several balls of concentrated light over a certain area, Barthram can automatically teleport to any of these light balls in an instance. This allows him to jump from the location of one light ball to other, essentially allowing him to teleport rapidly from one place another with the speed of light; thus making it impossible to harm him while he's teleporting. **'True Light (純粋光, Junsui Hikari)': By pushing Light-magic to its absolute limit, Ray can create a mystical light of a pure and positive nature which almost has no weaknesses and has both healing and life-giving qualities. ***'Healing (Unnamed)' By using this magic, Ray can heal himself and others by using the true light magic. ***'Cheating Death (Unnamed)': By using "True light", Ray can bring back the recently deceased to life. ***'Purpose (意思, Ishi)': Using the pure nature of true light Ray can induce people around him with hope, confidence, charisma and love. **'Light-Field Illusion (光領域幻影, Hikariryōiki Genei)': With enough effort, Tyler by using light magic can create a photographic recording of a light field which he displays a fully three-dimensional image of an object or a being. Thus allowing him to confuse his enemies by creating a life model holographic projection of him and his surroundings. **'Light Pillar (光柱, Hikarihashira)': Ray uses his light magic to shape a continuous beam of light into a solid pillar which has tremendous piercing capability and generates tremendous amount of heat. Light-Make *'Light-Make (光の造形魔法(ライト・メーク), Raito Meiku lit. Light Molding Magic)' is a Caster-Type Magic that was originally created by Agito Tachibana but has also been recently used by Barthram Severne. Using light make is actually painful for Severne since he is not of pure heart and has doubts about his own alliance as well as morality. However, he mostly uses his light make to cure himself and other's of diseases and psychological meltdown as well as counter dark magic. **'Photon/Light Resistance': As a primary power, his body is immune to both light based attacks and his own light magic. This means, he cannot be blinded, disoriented, damaged or hurt in anyway by the use of light magic and can easily withstand a barrage of attacks from several light magic users. **'Light-Make: Dazzling Emerald (ライト・メーク・煌々翠玉, Raito Meiku: Kōkō suigyoku)': Using light make magic, Barthram can create a bright green light which he can infuse objects, beings or light sources empowering and energizing them. This technique can be used to restore one's lost stamina, magical powers and endurance. It has been stated that the green light can essentially weaken all evil who come in contact with it. **'Light Make: Inorganic Restoration (ライト・メーク・むき, Raito Meiku: Muki Isshin)': Using the healing and life inducing properties of light make, Barthram can actually cause inanimate objects to come to life and obey his commands. However, this only works on inorganic objects. **'Light Make: Realization (ライト・メーク・げんじつか, Raito Meiku: Genjitsuka)': Using the more mystical and divine properties of light-make, Barthram Severne can force a being to face their inner good, either in a mental struggle or bring the victim's light side into the world as a physical being. When a light is faced, they're arguably more powerful than the evil half of the being. They're basically a physical manifestation of the being's past right doing, or current doing.The opponent(s)/targets are either given pause or outright redeemed by the sensation of this ability. **'Light-Make: Wound Consumption (ライト・メーク・しょうがいしょうひ, Raito Meiku: Shōgai Shoōhi)': By using the power of light make to heal, he uses the magical photons to regenerate his and other's bodies with the amount of light (directly proportional to the magic invested) used defining the speed of healing. **'Cure (Unnamed)': After using detection to detect the said impurity, this magic can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body using light cell's which not only produce a cure to any form of anti-toxin and help in faster recovery but can also adjust itself according to the patient's need and kill harmful bacteria, viruses and much more. It can also be used on people to cure them of their drug addiction. This special magic can also restore one's mental condition and temporarily relive them of their phobias. **'Light-Make- Sensation Alteration (ライト・メーク・かんかくかいせい, Raito Meiku: Kankaku Kaisei)': Often known as one of most effective techniques, this secret light make magic allows him to control and project the light side of esoteric energy and empowers other's with positive emotions. By projecting this energy he can make one feel kind towards others and defends the weak, a strong sense of care for every living being, it gives them courage to fight evil inside them and around them, make them selfless as well as induces powerful feelings of tranquility in others, allowing one to keep others calm and peaceful. Thus inducing them with every emotions linked with light and purity. However, this magic cannot force people to become good instead, it just makes them realize the good in them. **'Detection': Using detection, Ray can analyze a person for weaknesses, parasites, diseases and even toxins. **'Light Make: Supreme Light (ライト・メーク・しこうあかり, Raito Meiku: Shikō Akari) ': By using all of his magic, Ray can summon and control the sacred light that brought about the dawn of creation also because of its primordial nature, it can not be affected by any form of darkness for it is the very essence of creation and order. Using this technique, essentially leaves him drained and weakened. ***'Light Make: Cycle of Reincarnation' (Unnamed): By using the supreme light, Ray can completely restore the lives of the deceased in mass number but at the cost of his own life. Although, using this would cause his soul to be trapped in the physical world, meaning that he will be doomed to wander as a ghost unless revived or freed. ***'Light-Make: Redemption (ライト・メーク・うけもどし, Raito Meiku: Ukemodoshi)': One of Ray's strongest techniques that allows him to go toe to toe with Devil Slayer Magic users. This magic allows him to release a way of supreme light that can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. It can also counteract the effects of demonic magic. *'Light Make: Winged Flight (ライト・有翼飛翔, Raito Meiku: Yūyoku Hishō)': Using Light-Make Ray can create wings made of light-magic that allow him to fly at high speeds (medium hypersonic) as well as use the wings as a kind of shield to block incoming attacks. This can also serve as the precursor to, Light Make: Trickshot. **'Light Make: Trickshot (ライト・手弾, Raito Meiku: Tetama)': After using Light Make: Winged Flight Ray uses his light-magic based wings to release an intense pulse of light which can greatly harm his opponents and temporarily blind them. Ray is able to send the light that's projected from his wings, through any form of matter creating ruptures, and create a pulse light that can go through anything. Telekinesis *'Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu)': Telekinesis is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages that allows them to control matter with their minds. **'Converted Mental Strength': Ray can enhance his physical strength several times with his mind, using mental energy to add to his physical energy. Since this is a passive technique, his strength is always enhanced no matter the condition. **'Telekinetic Shell': Using telekinesis, Ray can completely surround his body with an invisible telekinetic field protecting him from harm and further enhancing his physical abilities. Using the shell, not only can he augment his already mentally enhanced strength several times but also augment his agility, coordination, dexterity, speed and combat skills. But more impressively, this also allows him to actually heal. ***'Telekinetic Healing': Using telekinesis Ray can repair his own damaged body using his mental strength to cause rapid cellular division, suppress pain and enhancing his clotting ability, this sometimes allows him to regenerate huge amount of tissue loss as well as hell broken bones by simply ignoring the hayflick limit. **'Choke': Ray can choke people by using his telekinesis to strangle them. **'Levitation/Flight': Ray can levitate himself and at least another person with him by using the power of telekinesis to defy gravity and also protect them from extreme G-force separation/difference. The telekinetic magical energy can also be used to propel them forwards, giving them the ability to fly at somewhat decent speeds. **'Push': Using Telekinesis, Ray can push and deflect objects as well as people away from him. **'Pull': Once again using telekinesis, Ray can pull objects and people closer to him. **'Telekinetic Mini Projectile': Ray can project telekinetic energy in the form of high velocity projectiles capable of piercing human flesh at ease. **'True Telekinesis': Ray can crush resilient materials, destroy a human in a matter of seconds, lift extremely heavy objects, repel massive attacks, change the direction of projectiles, create weapons and create a slicing wave of telekinetic magic to cut through objects. ***'Force': By using the application of true telekinesis, Ray can release blasts of telekinetic energy capable of destroying anything in their path. ***'Weapon Formation': Using telekinesis Ray can create versatile constructs of psionic energy that can take the form of any weapon that he can possibly imagine with having the same force, effect and mass as the said weapon. This has allowed him to wield everything from psionic swords to bow and arrows in combat. ***'Shockwave': Using telekinesis Tyler can generate shock-waves that can push targets over, knock people off their feet and shatter fragile objects. He can also contain and direct this shockwave in a particular direction. **'Telekinetic Sensitivity': This magic lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain magical materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. He can also use this to detect enemies by expanding his telekinetic field through a large radius into thin air and then allowing him to detect and track anything and everything that comes in contact with this field. ***'Telekinetic Tracking': Enhanced psionic senses enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. Lightning Magic *'Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō)': Lightning Magic is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. **'Detection (Unnamed)': Ray via electroception can locate objects around him. His senses can detect weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and he uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. However, he can also track objects and people by generating electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields using electroreceptor organs. This allows him to detect non-living objects as well as living beings. Since, its an inborn and passive technique, it can be assumed that its always activated. **'Lightning Blast (Unnamed)': Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. **'Lightning Resistance': Lightning Magic's most basic defence, having lightning as his signature element, Ray is able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. **'Lightning Rainstorm (雷雨嵐, Raiamearashi)': This spell allows Ray to instantly summon several spikes of lightning that are sent away from his body in every direction. This omnidirectional attack not only pierce one's enemy but can "electrocute" them. These spikes of lightning can release extreme electrical current to destroy almost anything and even the most durable of Mage's are at least temporarily paralyzed by this attack. **'Lightning Bomb (雷光爆弾, Raikōbakudan)': Charging up Lightning Magic to form huge amount of electrical energy inside a magnetic field and throw it within a couple of seconds the magnetic field collapses which causes a nigh immeasurable release of electric and kinetic energy that can level three city blocks. However, this magic only works in the presence of a strong magnetic field. **'Lightning Absorption': Ray can absorb huge amount of lightning and electricity, which allows him to quickly recover, heal and be recharged. **'Safe Discharge (只解雇, Tada kaiko)': Using Lightning Magic carefully, Ray is able to generate and discharge lightning with a distinct property of flowing within or amongst water particles without a dangerous reaction from the conjunction of these two without the electricity being positively charged. With the increase of conductivity with water particles the emission of electrical charges has now become more powerful than the normal electron generated electricity. By actually controlling the lightning added by his own magic into the water around him, Ray can actually manipulate water that carries a electric current at all times. This allows him to both cause splashing and electric damage to foes. He can also use this technique to create storm clouds. **'Air cleaner (空気清浄機, Kūkiseijouki)': Discharging tremendous amount of electrical energy through Lightning Magic, Ray can water around him into hydrogen and oxygen, creating clouds of semi-breathable gases. Thus allowing him to breathe underwater. **'Artificial Lightning (人工雷, Jinkōrai)': Through lightning magic Ray ionizes atoms and molecules around him by amplifying the electrical activity around him and altering the air's electric field. This results in the formation of plasma that he can use as a ionized air channel/medium to allow electric current to flow through, thereby creating electricity. He can also tap into a variety of different energies and cause certain ionization to produce positive/clear lightning. ***'Clear Lightning'(Unnamed): Using the Artificial Lightning Ray can generate clear lightning which is many times stronger than normal magical electron based lightning. **'Lightning Summoning (雷光お召し, Raikō Omeshi)': Lightning Magic's property to call forth natural lightning can be used by sending a small beam of lightning magic which in turn summons pure lightning to strike down his opponent(s). He can merely direct it towards his opponent meaning that he cannot alter its shape, intensity or any physical nature. The lightning has roughly about 1 billion volts of electricity and can be as hot as 61000 F and can be as long as seven miles long with it being only an inch wide but more interestingly, it travels at the speed of 3800 miles per second or 13680000 miles per hour (6.11551e6 m/s). **'Conductivity (伝導性, Dendousei)': Conductivity is a low-tier lightning magic that allows Ray to conduct both magical and artificial lightning or electrical energy through his body, not only making him invulnerable to electricity regardless of voltage or ampere but also allowing him to discharge electricity through conductive medium such as water, metal and so on. Strip Magic *'Strip Magic (切れ魔法, Kire Mahō)': Strip Magic is a special magic developed by Barthram Severne and has also been used by Ray Tyler due to his similarly perverted nature in past. Using Strip Magic, Ray can send a beam of Magic either from his eyes or fingers which on contact destroy the clothes of a person. Teleportation Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): Teleportation Magic is a Caster Magic allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. *'Sneak Attack (騙し討ち, Damashiuchi)': After locking on a particular target(s) heat and magic signature, Ray can almost immediately teleport to their immediate location. In combat, he uses this to sneak behind multiple enemies and take them out one by one from behind and jump to the next victim before another Mage could notice and so on. *'High-Speed Travel': Ray can perform a burst of speed while charging towards his destination and teleporting for short distances at the same time, the burst of speed combined with short ranged teleportation can cause him to become nigh-invisible to the naked eye whilst traveling at impossible speeds. Though, this only works at short ranges, when its performed at least one tangible after image along with several inferior or intangible one's are left behind which can greatly confuse the enemy. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, show off speed, get away from a fight, etc. Ray gains such a huge momentum using this technique that he can sometimes run up a wall or even move over the surface of water for a short period of time. *'Wrath of Hermes (怒りのヘルメス, Ikari no Herumesu)': This spell essentially combines his swordsmanship skills with Magic. By performing a strong slash while teleporting the slash and not himself from a distance beyond the slash's normal range to his opponent(s), Ray can instantly inflict the damage on their body without them noticing or being able to react due to his mastery in the art of teleportation. He can launch multiples precise attacks to distant areas without him necessarily moving and still hitting the enemy. He can easily home this teleportation based slash which can be further enhanced by his own magic to his opponent(s) magic signature for added effects. *'Body Flicker Redirection (瞬身あて先変更, Shunshin Atesakihenkō)': By pinpointing the exact location of his target and having the clear idea of where or which direction he wants to move his opponent, Ray by focusing his magic can redirect the destination of another Mage who uses Teleportation Magic in any direction he wants. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic involving the use of swords. *'Flame Dance (火舞, Himai)': Ray swings his unseals his Sealed Phantom Blade and unleashes his wrath by swinging it several times towards his opponent(s) releasing massive spirals of flames that can set a major part of a forest on fire and are intense or hot enough to melt iron. *'Return Voyage (帰り渡航, Kaeritokō)': Utilizing his Sword to block an incoming attack in a particular manner, Ray nullifies the effects of the attack by converting the incoming magic into sword magic which is reflected. The converted sword magic generates tremendous pressure and force. As this reflection of an attack occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade. *'Wave of Inspiration (感激波, Kangekiha)': Using his Sealed Phantom Blade to generate a wave of water, Ray uses his Lightning Magic on the said water; thereby mixing a lightning strike to the water. The lightning current produced is carried on the entire surface of water making it more difficult for the enemy to avoid it. Also, while not as much as the surface but the rest of the water is electrified to some extent making it capable of at least delivering some level of shock with physical contact. Magic Power *'Magical Reserves': **'Control': **'Nature': **'Aspect': **'Sensitivity': **'Manifestation/Exertion': Other-skills *'Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-hand Combatant': Ray has undergone advanced training in many martial arts. Since an young age, he was trained personally by his adoptive-father, who was also a guild master in several arts. Ray incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into his fighting style as he battles opponents, and could already do several agile flips as a child. Ray has received harsh training and has been sparing as well as taking part in virtually simulated combat, thus making him a complete warrior in both mind and body. He has mastered many unarmed styles of fighting, including Aikido, White Crane Kung Fu, Savate, Baguazhang, Silat, tricking, and pro-wrestling. Despite his age, he has shown to be more than capable of holding his own against twenty trained adult male mages and eventually defeated them after a long battle. While he is a very competent unarmed fighter, since his very childhood and preteens, he has been trained in the art of Bōjutsu and fencing. As a teen, he mostly used a metallic Bō staff as his primary weapon and usually engages his opponents using the art of Bōjutsu -- or staff technique. He is so skilled with the bō that he once defeated his own father and has been known to be able to take on multiple enemies at once. Ray's fighting style is less acrobatic than Anna's, but more unpredictable and fluid than Josiah's. Despite his shortcomings, he looks forward to hone his skills and often spars with anyone he deems worthy. *'Master Swordsman': As an expert fencer, Ray always had some degree of mastery with different forms of swords. However, it was not until his father taught him "Way of Valor" that he became an expert in the use of his family's sword more precisely the phantom blade. However, the second and the most important style taught to him was Way of Demon, this form is an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. After the death of his father, he created what he called Way of the Sparrow, the original purpose of this form was to counter long ranged magic and blasts, it was considered as an effective defensive technique by Ray until he finally chose to create Way of the Dragon. **'Way of Valor': The Way of Valor is a simple style of combat, it was developed during the transition period from swords to magical weapons. Phantom Blades in his family were wielded in a manner similar to swords, so many of the maneuvers, such as attacks or parries, remained unchanged, as the key principles of the old sword-fighting methods continued to be incorporated. The swordplay is simplistic and raw. In the hands of a master, the bladework was described as "like watching water flow over the falls." In combat, this form encouraged deliberate tactics, calling for continuous, step-by-step advancement while cutting off the opponent's angles. Way of Valor was specialized towards engaging multiple opponents, the wide, sweeping motions being ideally suited towards attacking numerous adversaries. However, Way of Valor was not as useful against single opponents, as such enemies had complete mobility and could find a weakness in its's comparatively clumsy bladework. Despite the pull to kill, the style was designed for the purpose of disarming without seriously injuring. **'Way of Demon': Both Josiah and Ray preferred this form until the former died which forced Ray to create his own style. As a "Way of the Demon" expert, Ray was always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, constantly calling upon his magic to aid in his movements. By using magic and specially his telekinesis, he could overcome his natural physical limit and be a much more aggressive swordsman and holograms to distract his foes as well as use perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the attacks and strikes of their opponents. Using this form, Ray can move at high speeds and can rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. **'Way of the Sparrow': The original purpose of this formed as mentioned was to deflect and counter incoming range based attacks, specially magical energy blasts. Becoming the most defensive of the forms known to him. Sparrow form utilizes tight moves, subtle dodges and short sweeps designed to provide maximum defensive coverage, leaving the duelist less exposed to ranged fire. It follows the original "non-aggressive, non-lethal" philosophy of his grandfather and mother and was created out of respect for their ideologies. It utilizes motions that occurred very close to the body, in an attempt to achieve near-total protection and expend as little energy as possible while executing moves. This form stresses quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a blaster could be fired. This technique minimized the body's exposure, making a well-trained user such as Ray, nigh-invincible. Since, its defensive nature can cause prolonged combat, he further added a few offensive movesets to the form. The newly modified form also requires a higher level of physical strength than the other forms. As mentioned before it was "solely" designed to protect against enemy's magical attacks and weapon strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks. On the downside, while this form is great for countering several enemies, it lacks effectiveness against single opponents. **'Way of the Dragon': Described as one of the most dangerous forms, Way of the Dragon borrows the aggressive approach of Way of Demon and the skill to defend oneself without using much energy from Way of the Sparrow. Described by Tyler as "the hardest form to master", Way of the Dragon is a vicious yet graceful form. The form despite being extremely aggressive is actually very erratic and unpredictable and this is what makes this form truly remarkable. Having the speed, agility and power of Demon Form and coverage, ability to deflect and defense against several assailants of Sparrow Form. It has been argued that the Dragon Form is basically an amalgam of the Sparrow and Demon form although Ray refuses to share his own opinion. **'Way of the Wind' (Dual-Wield): Originally developed by his adoptive great-grandfather, lost to man is the special form known as "Way of the Wind". While Ray has not been able to perform it yet, according to him, he has been studying his ancestor's notes and diaries and trying to recreate the lost form. *'Animal Friendship': Ray can understand and feel how most animals feels and tends to bond with them quickly. Most animals feel safe around him and befriend him at ease. He has shown this particular ability since his childhood. *'Archery': Ray was an apprentice hunter under his uncle and soon became proficient in the use of bow and arrow. While they generally used recurve or flat-bows, like his uncle he picked up a taste for short crossbows. While he no longer uses bows and arrows, it can be assumed that his skills have not vastly deteriorated. He is also an excellent all-around marksman well versed in knife throwing and in the use of make-shift combat/improvisation. *'Skilled Photographer': Ray is a very skilled photographer and has worked for a well known company for over a year. *'Sketch Artist': He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Ray often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even recently loaning his skills to Fiore Royal Military as a part-time sketch artist for them. *'Escape Artistry': Thinking ahead in advance he was cleverly able to escape out of a supposedly "inescapable" pit despite being weakened. Was also once able to undo his handcuffs without looking. Weapons & Equipment *'Sealed Phantom Blade': *'Sacred Phoenix Bow (Formerly)': *'Phoenix Hunting Arrows (Formerly)': Trivia * Ray Tyler's character and personality is loosely based on the author's character traits and persona. * Ray Tyler was originally supposed to be a supporting character but since, it was made clear that Severne would turn evil, Tyler became one of the main protagonists. * The technique "Light-Make: Dazzling Emerald" is both an acknowledgement to User:DazzlingEmerald and a Green Lantern reference. Quotes * "He's right. You don't." * "Thirty percent of all dads out there don't realize they're raising someone else's kid." * "See, this is why I don't waste money on shrinks, cause you give me all these really great insights for free." Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Neutral Good Category:Protagonist Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Light Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Articles in process